1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, products meeting the requirement of stereoscopic display of images have been developed, and liquid crystal display devices having parallax barrier liquid crystal panels for naked-eye view have been known as small and medium equipment such as cellular phones and portable information terminals (JP 2004-294862 A). The parallax barrier liquid crystal panel is superimposed on a liquid crystal display panel.
Since a flexible wiring substrate is attached to the parallax barrier liquid crystal panel for electrical connection, one of the substrates sandwiching liquid crystal is projected. Thinner parallax barrier liquid crystal panels have been required and the substrates have been made thinner, and there has been a problem that the substrate to which the flexible wiring substrate is attached is easily broken because of its thinness.